


Rumour

by Cordetta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordetta/pseuds/Cordetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin Creevey overhears a conversation that makes him question his hero worship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumour

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I read HBP I can't help but wonder what Colin must have thought, to see Harry so explicitly wrong for what's possibly the first time. So here's my take on what that might have been like. 
> 
> In reality this is me forcing myself to actually finish a oneshot for a change because I figure that that's one way to overcome a rather serious bout of writing block :P This one's been languishing on my computer for far too long

Colin heard the first rumour waiting outside his Transfiguration classroom.

"I heard they were dueling." 

"No, no," said another voice. "Malfoy was insulting him and you know Potter's temper alright."

"He'd never do that because of some dumb insult," scoffed the first boy. "It's Potter, isn't it? He's faced You-Know-Who, Malfoy's got nothing on him in terms of power."

The girl next to him nodded furiously. "Alfie's right, Malfoy's a lot of things but he's not stupid. He must have thought he could take him."

"You're all wrong," insisted another girl who grinned as everyone turned to listen to her own version of events. Her voice dropped and Colin leant closer to the group of third years, berating himself as he did so. He'd spent the last five years listening to rumours about Harry, he should know better than to concern himself with gossip.

"Maggie Toulson saw Snape carrying Malfoy down to the hospital wing herself. There was so much blood, there's no way it was an accident. And we all know how much Potter hates Malfoy."

"Well Malfoy hates Potter just as much, everyone knows that," said Alfie. "It was definitely a duel."

"No way," whispered the girl. "You didn't see all the blood. Maggie said it looked like Potter had tried to murder him."

 

Colin had tried to dismiss the whispered conversation as he sat through class. McGonagall looked more severe than he'd ever seen her and when he'd caught a glimpse of Harry as he walked to lunch, the boy had been pale and hunched in on himself. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had been with him as always, the former glaring at anyone who came too close.

Hermione seemed to be trying to reason with Harry. "You need to hand in that book Harry before it's too late. It could be linked to Voldemort with those kind of curses."

"Well maybe that's exactly what I need," Harry snapped back. "It's what we all thought Dumbledore would be teaching me."

Colin froze. Abruptly he turned from the entrance of the Great Hall making his way to the hospital wing. He had to keep faith in Harry but he also knew he had to see for himself.

The hospital wing was thankfully empty when he peered around the large doors. All the beds appeared to be empty, except for one in the far corner. Madame Pomfrey had set up large curtains, presumably to try keep people from doing exactly what Colin was doing. He silently crept across the room and ducked under the curtains.

Malfoy was asleep, almost peaceful but for the tightly wound bandages on his exposed chest. Even in the dim light Colin could see they were stained with blood and he reeled back in shock. He'd made excuses for Harry over the years, had followed him blindly but now, Colin could no longer see him in a haze of perfection. For the first time, the rumours about Harry were true, he had acted in anger, had hurt, almost killed a boy. For the first time, Colin could see the man that would kill Voldemort without remorse. Perhaps he should have feared him in his second year as everyone else had. Perhaps he should have paid attention to those who whispered about Cedric's murder, spreading doubt through the school. Perhaps he should not have trusted the boy who had always shoved him to one side. But even now, Colin could feel nothing against the boy.

A hollowness crept into his chest and suddenly his disappointment in Harry threatened to overwhelm him. Colin wrenched his eyes away from Malfoy's pale face and turned away so he could no longer see the bloodied bandages. Harry's words came floating back to him and he shuddered. This is what Harry would become and Colin suddenly knew despite what Dumbledore believed, no one would follow Harry if he allowed this to continue. Colin needed to speak to the older boy but he also knew he would never fight for him now. He would fight Voldemort on his own terms, for his own family. Not for an angry, scared boy with nothing to lose.


End file.
